broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Daipenmon
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bronies Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Jack page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 11:24, July 19, 2011 Epic Mount Thanks for the assist!--'Mystic Monkey' Sez 23:45, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Hello. I am Etherspear. I would thanks you for fixing some of little problem on my page "Ashti". It was my first time. I never do a wiki page before, thus there is some things that I don't understand. Thanks you. The reason l edited the Germanfa* is it was offensive--Daipenmon 19:07, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Adopting Wiki Hi. I'm sorry I didn't see your comments on the Community Portal page sooner. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 00:50, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome I'm using MS paint and can't use browns so I'm now peach instead of beige plus I can't get my eye color right. My story is evolving slowly so I keep editing a bit . I just wrote a fim fiction net with my OC but I can't figure out how to submit it for publishing. I used MS word and have it as a rich text document file. thanks for taking the reins. Can you lock editing so guests can't edit other users ponies without login in first or something?Arthtrott 09:01, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :You want me to lock just your page for your pony or the entire wiki?--Daipenmon 13:49, January 10, 2012 (UTC) People deleting my edits!?!? Hi I'm a little new here. But I want to know why its ok to just delete a whole edit after I worked so hard on it. I tried to edit on the Alicorn Midnight Flare, correcting some wrong thoughts and incorrect statements. But someone or somepony* went and deleted it. Why!?! I love Midnight to much to let people thinks he was out hunt for Rainbow Dash for something that was clearly an accident. He isn't a bad pony at all, sure he had his ups and downs but he is a true gentlepony. He is well mannered, loyal, dependable, kind, and has a real love for Rainbow. It really seems like people don't want to know about the truth of Midnight Flare. I made my profile name under his name To honor his memory. If anypony/one thinks I stole this please don't think that. Like I said I truly love Midnight Flare a lot. Thank for your time and please help me stop these truth hiding people. Sincerely,--Midnight Flare Midnight Flare's page is still up so you can edit it. I did not delete Midnight Flare only the ones that were requested to be deleted by the author, or offensive.--Daipenmon 04:55, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much. I'm sorry I may have over done it a bit. I have had a stressful day and that little incident. With the editing just snapped me. I am really gratefully that you did that for me. Perhaps I will try again with the editing. I have another question though... what things can cause people to delete edit posts? I mean at least I will have a little heads up of what not to write.--Midnight Flare Those who remove content, upload offensive pictures, blank pages are called vandals, they are blocked a lot, and anything they do is reverted, their goal is to disrupt wikia.--Daipenmon 13:32, January 14, 2012 (UTC) I see Ah I see. Well to the wikia community l... I am a truth bringer. What ever I write is based on what I have found in study. But I can be wrong at times. Thank you Daipenmon for your help I am grateful for your kindness and your help.Midnight Flare Im mostly logged in at Fanfiction.net but I refer others to read my bio here. TY daipenmon if you already locked my ponysona OC.Arthtrott 07:52, January 15, 2012 (UTC) It is under semi-protection, so only users that have registered and ain't new can edit your pony, Arthtrott's page.--Daipenmon 13:20, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Midnight here... um I was wondering about something. Can I re post the edit I wrote before it was erased? I am adding more to his wikia page so people can learn more about him. But I would really like it if I could just have a little time when I post so the brony community can read it and kind of get an understanding of the true Midnight Flare and who he really is. It must be funny to see a brony freaking over a misleading wikia but i see so much of Midnght in me. Anyway... If I am not allowed to re post my previous edit then I guess I will have to start from scratch. Thank you for you time. (Ps I want to apologize for my immaturity on the editing subject. I will do my best to not let it happen again)Midnight Flare But first please use the tildes icon, as as to leave your name next time. You can, anyone can edit that page, as it is not under protection of any sort Yes l can put it under semi-protection.--Daipenmon 00:31, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Is it possible to put protection on it?Midnight Flare I would like that very much if I could have a little bit of protection. But if its ok with you that is. And I'm not quite sure I know how to use the tildes. I hope its supposed to look something like this... I might need some practice at using the tilers.Midnight Flare It is done.--Daipenmon 00:49, January 17, 2012 (UTC) oh I get it... I was always wondering how tildes. well i guess tildes is on my checked offed list. Midnight Flare Thank you Daipenmon. You are the first person on this site to show my kindness. I cant thank you enough. I really hope you like the new Midnight Flare page. Granted I need to finish the 2nd part of the draft to his story. Maybe in the next day or two his new edit will be ready. Again I cant thank you enough.--Midnight Flare 01:05, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Thousands of Improvements I'll take the wiki for a bit for a lot of improvements. First thing I notice is the front page. I also have a new pony template in mind. -ExKira 03:06, January 17, 2012 (UTC) I have already adopted the wiki since Strawberry Spice was not around for 6 months, thus l was made admin here.--Daipenmon 03:09, January 17, 2012 (UTC) I noticed a lot of things was missing.. so let me improve some content and stuff. Let's just hope we can work together. -ExKira 03:23, January 17, 2012 (UTC) The reason l was made a admin was this wiki was under attack by vandals, l took care of them by banning them, but if Strawberry Spice wants his admin powers back, l can return them if he wants. We can work things out, ExKira.--Daipenmon 03:27, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Oh ok that makes sense now. Now that I know your an admin I understand how you could lock stuff and I couldn't. I'm glad that you and I struck out on the right hoof or this would be a bit scary to me now knowing an admin. --Midnight Flare 17:33, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Thank! I never think there were people like me that love this show. Thank you of leting be in this world please leave a mess..... you know what I mean.Rex2099 What mess?--Daipenmon 21:38, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Wilco buddy. I heard Rainbow is running for president of the United States. She so has my vote. Here's to my Bronies and Pegasisters. Go to this website to see her flyer. My best friend made this. I was actually there when he drew it. http://browse.deviantart.com/?q=blabyloo229&order=9&offset=72#/d4hdyf2 --Midnight Flare 01:09, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Derpy Hooves or Pinkie Pie has to be chosen as Vice President.--Daipenmon 01:35, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Lookout that's a tough one. On one hoof we have Ditzy Foo who whither her we would have an endless supply of muffins. And in the the other we have Pinkie Pie who with her its a nonstop party. Hm... I would have to go with Pinkie on this one. --Midnight Flare 01:38, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Did the link come out alright? --Midnight Flare 01:41, January 18, 2012 (UTC) I was able to see the picture.--Daipenmon 01:43, January 18, 2012 (UTC) I believe I'm all set for Midnight Flares first part edit. I don't know if there are any errors but if any are. Please feel free to correct them. Im also not good at writing in 3rd person. I did a recap on Midnights first story. There are 3 others so I have a lot more writing to do. If you could could you unlock the page so I can post my edit. Thanks --Midnight Flare 02:06, January 19, 2012 (UTC) It is done--Daipenmon 02:10, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Could you relock it please. Thanks for unlocking it. --Midnight Flare 02:35, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so Much. You have helped me do something that I couldn't do on my own. I am very grateful that you are helping me. I am sorry if I seem a bit naggy. Im glad that I have the chance to help people understand who Midnight is. In truth he has been through rough times. But he and Rainbow always make through together. --Midnight Flare 03:03, January 19, 2012 (UTC) About Midnight Flare's page... Don't you think it's to much of a bother to edit it a little to make smaller paragraphs? A lot of people hate reading one very big paragraph. It's one big wall of text. :< -ExKira 13:31, January 19, 2012 (UTC) You have the power to edit it, yourself after all Strawberry Spice made you a admin.--Daipenmon 15:25, January 19, 2012 (UTC) O.O (dang it!!!) Oh Sweet Celestia!!! I totally forgot about paragraph edits. I was in such a rush to get his first part done I didn't do that. Sorry y'all. I feel like scootaloo when she bangs her head on the piano. Except I am screaming "why, why, why?!?!" Thank you for pointing that out for me. I will edit that when his 2nd story part is ready. Which I cant really say when that will be done. I also love the fact that Rainbow loves Midnight. Even thoughts its fanfic I am happy that there's no lesbian crud in the story dealing with Rainbow Dash. --Midnight Flare 18:25, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Just wondering I was wondering if it would be okay to add encyclopedic information and data from and about the show and characters, or is this a wiki purely for the OC universe? DCJoeDog 03:56, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Go right ahead.--Daipenmon 03:58, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Cool thanks. Where to start, where to start indeed. DCJoeDog 04:00, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Daipenmon I think I just screwed something up. Midnights picture isn't on his page now. It might just be me but... Well anyway later today I'm going to try to edit Midnight and make those paragraphs. --Midnight Flare 11:25, January 20, 2012 (UTC) I just rolled it back, Midnight Flare.--Daipenmon 13:35, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Oh ok. Hey the last 5 sentences. Shouldn't be there. I deleted them but the came back I suppose. I have started my pargraphing process so hopefully it will be easier to read once I'm done. --Midnight Flare 18:54, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Midnight ! It is not who you love, but how you love that counts. I for one don't count Rainbow's actions as "mistakes". The fact that she has loved others in the past, most of which consisted of cudling, nuzzling, and kissing is just a show of how affectionate ponies can be to those they love (stallion or mare ). And I intend to continue to read tails of her past love for others. As a staight male I can still imagine myself as both parties, in the role of agressor. Using the term lesbian in a derogatory way deeply hurts me and others. I am extreemly happy that you and Rainbow are currently toghether and I wish to read as much as I can about you two. Please post your story on FiMfiction.net. I love a good romance. I believe there already is. Midnight has some stories on his life with Rainbow dash. I believe its called CloudsDales the untold story. Then there are 2-3 others. Warning some are a little... what's the word... ah intament. One of the stories is censored and undesired. So read at your own descresion. --Midnight Flare 15:17, January 24, 2012 (UTC) I am in no way interested by the "clop" parts so ty for the warning Flare I'll be heading back to FiM after work glad to hear from you directly. Romance/adventure are my favorite tags.Arthtrott 16:00, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Report Vandalism Just leaving this here so people can report vandalism GeorgeDubyaBush - he's hit two pages so far and I undid them but I am not an admin, would like to be one but I am not one. :) DCJoeDog 21:28, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Admin status has been granted, DCJoeDog--Daipenmon 21:47, January 24, 2012 (UTC) I noticed, thank you. I will do my best to make sure your trust was not misplaced. DCJoeDog 21:53, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Daipenmon what did you mean. I'm not jealous that hes an admin. If anything far from... I'm envious. I'm not offended or hurt. Your an admin and I trust your judgement. --Midnight Flare 00:28, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Daipenmon. Im honored that you give me this responsibility. What time is night for you. And what time zone is this wikia set for? --Midnight Flare 01:21, January 25, 2012 (UTC) I'm on daylight savings time, so every winter it starts getting dark sooner, but in the summer the days are longer, down in Kentucky, it depends but l always get up sometime after 8:00 a.m.--Daipenmon 01:30, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Time to set some fires... I mean act responsibly. what time is night for you? lol ^_^ Right now early as 5:00-6:00. later in this year it will be 7:00-8:00.--Daipenmon 01:39, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I'm in Florida so same time zone EST DCJoeDog 01:33, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Dude that's awesome. I'm from Florida. Merritt Island to be exact. That's really cool. I would have never guessed that your from Florida. --Midnight Flare 01:43, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Okay, that's just freaky, I'm in Melbourne. DCJoeDog 02:37, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Dc you are like 11 hours ahead if I'm thinking straight. I always wanted to go to Australia. I wanted to go to the famous zoo and see the Irwin's. I miss Steve. It was his time to go home to God. RIP Steve Irwin. (still waiting on your response to my posts.) --Midnight Flare 02:45, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Dude, I'm like 20 minutes from you to the south on I-95 in Melbourne, FLORIDA LOL DCJoeDog 02:49, January 25, 2012 (UTC) I don't actually live.in Florida at the moment. I actually live in Maryland. The next time I'm up there I let you know. Hey if I might ask how old are you? --Midnight Flare 05:06, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi I'm new and I was wondering what should I write ? How about you look at a random page, copy and paste it into a page for your own OC pony and then just edit as needed.DCJoeDog - ADMIN & Brony 21:20, January 29, 2012 (UTC) What do you think if the story we are writing? Thanks for helping use with proofreading and corrections. I hope our RP story hasn't been a nuisance to you.--Midnight Flare 03:36, January 30, 2012 (UTC) For a fanfic(is this you first time writing one?), it's really good.--Daipenmon 03:48, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Yeah it's our first one, and it's all improvise written at the moment. :) Just reacting to each other based on the past items we already wrote. DCJoeDog - ADMIN & Brony 03:51, January 30, 2012 (UTC) I'm glad you like it. 31 pages written and hopefully ∞ more to come. I would be devastated if this story ended. --Midnight Flare 04:24, January 30, 2012 (UTC) I love the fact that you correct all the spelling errors Midnight Flare's Kindle gets wrong. Every time I laugh my flank off. LOL So now we have to correct the auto-correct. HA!DCJoeDog - ADMIN & Brony 03:14, January 31, 2012 (UTC) I have spell check enabled on my computer, and l can do some of it manually.--Daipenmon 03:17, January 31, 2012 (UTC) I use firefox's built in spellcheck so that covers me for most of my mistakes, my problem is a type too fast and hit the right key but either too soon or too late so it has a weird gap in it. LOL like I would say "Th ePrincess" instead of "The Princess" Plus, I suck at typing. DCJoeDog - ADMIN & Brony 03:21, January 31, 2012 (UTC) How do you like our story? I personally like the fact that Rainbow gets Married. Gives all us Bronies and pegasisters peace of mind knowing she married a stallion. Well its just in my opinion. I have you and DC to thank this story. You Daipenmon, for keeping or errors in check and fixing or spelling. And to you DC for sending me that first post. Possible friend for midnight. That post started it all. Thank you... to both of you guys. --Midnight Flare 02:07, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Please continue as it's good.--Daipenmon 02:26, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Sadly, only us three will ever read it. :( But thanks for liking it. /)^_^(\ Not if i can help it. I have some ways of making unseen things seen. But i will.worry about that later. Lets keep writing. That last post DC isn't Much to go on dude. Add a bit more so i can write. --Midnight Flare 11:31, February 1, 2012 (UTC)